


My cruse to hold close

by Oddballme



Series: New endings to Attack on Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new ending to Attack on Titan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My cruse to hold close

As I fell into your grace I knew that I was never to see the real light of the world.  
That light that I had so hoped to see.  
The light of the end of fear and the beginning of our new life.  
As the sun brings the light to your face I realize that your eyes will never gleam with that glare you always had waiting for me.  
That your lips will never spell out my name in the right way, the only way.  
This is the what the silence of the bloody dawn brought me.  
But in all my life I never thought that he could be so cruel.  
Why did he place this last chore upon me? To mock me?  
Now with everyone I loved and will ever love following the moon passed the horizon, I wished to follow it down.  
But as the closes star had told me I was to stay and watch the blood of our friends and family fade away until it was just a passing dream.  
This is the last and final wish, cruse, gift, order of my almost lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first work and I'm really nervous so.... please comment!


End file.
